I Can't Sleep
by jroehin
Summary: Everything falls down...will he be there for her?


**A/N:::Don't own anything…(sadly)…just the plot…I just wrote it because literally, I can't sleep…**

**I CAN'T SLEEP**

I can't sleep. When I close my eyes, I always see his face. His platinum blonde hair that hung at different lengths, his hypnotic, mismatched eyes that never failed to mesmerize me. I can't sleep because I fear that if I close my eyes, _he_ would come back.

I opened my eyes to my new apartment. It took me a few minutes to adjust in my new home. I was still used to the fairytale characters and books decorating my room. Now, the room I am in is bare, my things still packed and at the side.

My father and Karen had already had enough of me for a decade so they bought me this apartment.

_After that damn trip through the Labyrinth, things had never been right. I consistently thought of it, never having time to study my lessons. I was content on daydreaming about the winding passages, the trapdoors and the residents of the city, especially my friends and the king._

"Oh, Goblin King," I sighed sadly. "If only you could see me now."

_Robert and Karen forced me to go to a shrink. I thought the shrink would help me so I related to him all my problems, I told him about the Underground._

_The shrink told me that I was doing good so I walked out of the room, smiling. Then I remembered that I left my purse on the chair so I went back and found the psychologist talking to Karen and Robert. He shook his head. "Your daughter has lost it."_

After deciding that staying here in bed, reminiscing my past was not a good idea, I jumped out of my bed and headed downstairs for the kitchen. I unloaded the coffee maker from the box of appliances I brought with me and brewed my morning cappuccino, with the slightest hint of honey.

I wasn't in the mood yet to go unpacking my things in this gloomy apartment so I went back upstairs to the shower and freshened myself up. When I was clean, I dried myself with a towel and put on a loose black shirt, sweatpants and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed my MP3 player, plugged it to my ears and turned the volume up.

I went outside. Today was a sunny day so jogged towards the park I passed yesterday. When I reached the park, people were already there, having picnics and playing under the sun. I longed to get away from them, they remind me too much of the family I used to have. I sighed, there was hardly a place with few people.

I jogged farther into the park and noticed a small river. There was no one there and hopefully, I can rest here without interruption. I laid myself down under the shade of a tree and watched as the clouds passed by.

When I was younger, I used to point out shapes on the clouds. Now, I just sat there and stared while Paramore music blared in my ears.

In the middle of Brick by Boring Brick, the music died. I thought the MP3 must be low on battery. But I remembered that I just charged it last night before going to sleep.

Before I could reach to my pocket and pull out my MP3, a different song played. It was _his_ song. But I didn't download anything the likes of this song. So why would it be here in my playlist?

_Maybe Toby messed it up before I left._ Nah, he wouldn't. Besides, he doesn't even want to touch my things.

I pulled out my MP3 player and my eyes widened. It was _off._ How could there be music when the damn thing is off? I removed the earplugs from my ears. I noticed that the environment seem muted. The laughter of the families sounded far away. Even the rushing river was quiet.

"_Sarah…"_ someone said. I looked up and searched for the one who called out my name. My eyes rested on the man on the other side of the river.

He was still the same, time didn't change him. He still wore clothes that showed royalty and a smirk that could melt anyone instantly.

I must be dreaming. Either that or I really was crazy like the shrink had said.

"Sarah…" he called again, this time, his voice was much more clear. As if he was standing next to me.

My mind shouted for me to run away, screaming. But my body seemed to have a mind of its own. I stood up and walked towards him. Here I was, walking towards the one man that haunted my dreams. The one man that I couldn't rid my mind of. The one man I loved.

When I was at the edge of the river, I stopped. Tears now rolled freely from my eyes as I looked at him. "Jareth, I'm so sorry."

This time, I meant the words. I knew I had hurt him by the rejection. I saw the look on his face as I said the last six words that would send me home. I had seen his desperation to keep me there. But it was my brother he had. If Toby wasn't involved, I would have accepted the offer. But I can't be sure if the offer is still on the table.

He tilted his head to the side, smirk still in place. Then, he disappeared. As fast as he was gone, he reappeared infront of me. My heart thundered loudly as if it would bounce out of my chest. My breathing became uneven as he stepped even closer.

"Now, why would you say sorry, Precious?" His voice was as smooth as the finest velvet.

I couldn't help it. I sobbed. Ten years worth of tears, of longing for him, now poured from my chest. I sank down on the ground with my head in my hands.

"Shhh…" He sank down next to me and patted my back.

Now I realized, that the song's message was true. Here he is now, with me, comforting me.

"What you said in the song was true." I said in between hiccups as I tried to regain composure.

"Which lines?" Jareth asked, but I was sure he knew exactly which parts.

I tried to sing it. "But I'll be there for you…ooh...as the world falls down…" Jareth wiped a few tears under my eyes with his leather clad thumb. "It's true, everything around me is falling. My family isn't here any longer. I am alone. Yet you are here."

"I'll always be here for you, Precious." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

The next day, the whole Aboveground wasn't aware of the disappearance of one Sarah Williams.

One night, as I lay next to my husband in our chambers, I smiled to myself.

I can't sleep. If I close my eyes, I wouldn't see his face. His smile that melts any heart of stone. His smell more intoxicating than the finest wine. I can't sleep bacause I fear that if I close my eyes, he would be lost to me.

FIN

**A/N:::Yay! Another Fanfic I've finished. Please review!**

**=jroehin=**


End file.
